Bati 800
5/5 (TLAD) 2/5 (GTA V) |dashtype = Sport Bike (needles) Sports Bike (dial texture) |inttxd = PCJ-600 (TLAD) Sports Bike (GTA V) |carcols = }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Motorcycle |flags = }} ---- }} |modelname = bati (All games) |handlingname = BATI (All games) |textlabelname = BATI (All games) |roadspawn = Yes (All games) Parked (GTA V) (GTA V) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 (TLAD) 50 (GTA V) |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 80 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = TLAD ---- GTA V |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 50% White Plate 2 - 50% |engineacceleration = 1000_RACEBIKE (TLAD and TBOGT) v_twin_2 (GTA V) |exhaustacceleration = 1000_RACEBIKE (TLAD and TBOGT) v_twin_2 (GTA V) |idle = 1000_RACEBIKE (TLAD and TBOGT) v_twin_2 (GTA V) |deceleration = 1000_RACEBIKE (TLAD and TBOGT) v_twin_2 (GTA V) |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Pegassi Bati 801 (formerly named "Bati 800") is a sports bike featured in The Lost and Damned, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''The Lost and Damned'' In The Lost and Damned, the Bati 800 is depicted as an upmarket sports bike designed to be a counterpart of the NRG 900. The bike is largely modeled with inspiration from the or . The tail unit bears more of a resemblance to the self-supporting item of the minus the top-exit exhausts. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The motorcycle appears again unchanged in Grand Theft Auto V, although it is now known as the Bati 801. It features new color schemes which alternaten the fairing stripe and nose cone surrounds with the body. The Bati uses PCJ-600 light textures. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''The Lost and Damned'' Even as its performance and light body weight is considerably good and already ranks above nearly all choppers in TLAD, the Bati 800 is at the lower-end of the high-end bikes, with the slowest acceleration and top speed. However, the bike's lower engine power is a blessing in disguise; it gives the bike better stability during accelerations and cornering, and minimizes excess burnouts and spinouts. The Bati 800 is stated to be powered by a 1000cc, liquid-cooled 4-cylinder engine, whichis somewhat reflected in the game (evidenced by the exhaust manifold). Oddly, the Bati 800 is stated to have 6 gears on the website, however the game files and game testing proves the vehicle only bears 5 gears. TLAD Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, the Bati 801 is one the fastest bikes in the game. With its excellent acceleration and good handling, it is a very stable and nimble bike. One should be careful with the Bati 801, as its light body can often result in being launched or even wasted when encountering bumpy terrain. As of Update 1.16, it was outpaced by the Hakuchou, but still makes up for its better acceleration. Compared to the similarly priced Double T, the Bati 801 feels slower, but it is more stable and more user friendly to operate, making it an ideal sportsbike for beginners. It is stated to reach 0 to 80mph in 2.3 seconds. The Bati 801 has a rather low-pitch engine tone compared to other performance motorcycles. It is shared with the Bati 801RR and Thrust. GTA V Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto V'' FIBGranger-GTAV-ChasingBati801.jpg|Official screenshot. PoliceCruiser-GTAV-ChasingBati801.jpg|Official screenshot 2. PegassiBati801-Front-GTAV.png|A Bati 801 in the original version of GTA V. (Rear quarter view). Bati801-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Bati 801 on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Bati801-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Bati 801 on Rockstar Games Social Club, 2013. Bati801-GTAV-RockstarGamesSocialClub2019.jpg|The Bati 801 on Rockstar Games Social Club, 2019. Bati801-GTAV-RockstarGamesSocialClub2019-ActionSP.jpg|The Bati 801 in Grand Theft Auto V on Rockstar Games Social Club. Bati801-GTAV-RockstarGamesSocialClub2019-ActionMP.jpg|The Bati 801 in Grand Theft Auto Online on Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants Special Variants ''The Lost and Damned'' *A unique lime green and light orange Bati 800 can be found in the beginning of Malc's first random character encounter. Notable Owners *Johnny Klebitz (after completing Angus' Bike Thefts mission). *Malc is seen in an orange-green Bati 800. *D owns a red Bati 801 (as seen in the mission Chop). Locations ''The Lost and Damned'' *Commonly spawns in Northwood and East Holland, Algonquin, where the Uptown Riders are commonly found. *One is parked on the street behind the building where the shootout with NOOSE agents occurs in Buyer's Market, if Johnny goes out the back door. *Bati 800s will spawn at the player's safehouses as a reward for completing Angus' Bike Thefts. *Can be found in the two random encounters for Malc, both as a backup vehicle in case the player starts the mission without a bike. The second one will be already there, right next to the meeting point. *It appears for player's choice parked in Hit the Pipe with a random color. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Can be bought for $10,000 from Southern San Andreas Super Autos. *Can be stolen by threatening the people at a motorcycle racing activity. *Commonly spawns in La Puerta. *It always spawn in the 7th Parachute jump. *Can sometimes be seen near Floyd's Apartment. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought for $15,000 from Southern San Andreas Super Autos. *Can be found on the same locations as in story mode. It is classed as a high end bike, so it cannot be modified when found on the street. Trivia General *The default radio stations for the Bati 800 and Bati 801 are: **''TLAD: The Beat 102.7. **GTA V: Soulwax FM and FlyLo FM. *The name Bati may be derived from the term " " which is a derogatory slang term for a gay or effeminate man, as well as slang for the buttocks. **This is further influenced by the name on the side of the bike "Bati 801," which can be read as "Batty Boy." **This follows the tradition of parodying the brand names of luxury Italian goods, such as the sports car manufacturer Grotti and premium clothing brand Shodi. **Bati is also a Portuguese word meaning, "I have crashed." - "eu bati". This may be referring to the bike's speed, which can often result in a crash. **Bati is a Filipino word for "''greetings." HD Universe *In TLAD, the bike's badges on its bodywork and the Uptown Riders' website identify it as the "Bati 801". This was then carried over to GTA V. See also *Bati 801RR - Livery-themed version, also dubbed "Bati Custom" in previous renditions. Navigation }}de:Bati 800 (IV) es:Bati 800 fr:Bati 800 pl:Bati 800 Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Lost and Damned Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Bikes Category:Sport Bikes Category:Vehicles manufactured by Pegassi Category:Gang vehicles Category:Motorcycles Vehicle Class